Ayato y sus hermanos (Fem Ayato)
by VikSmiling
Summary: Cuando eres una mujer y tienes 5 hermanos molestos la vida no es nada fácil.
1. Kanato

Había escuchado de algunas chicas de su clase lo genial que era tener hermanos ¿Qué de genial puede tener eso?

Unas decían que sus hermanitos menores eran súper tiernos y que no se imaginaban la vida sin ellos ¿Hermano menor? Tenía a Subaru que no era para nada tierno, al menos no a sus ojos, además que no parecía ser menor que ella y esa no era la idea.

Otras comentaban que tener hermanos mayores era lo máximo "Porque te cuidaban y te protegían" Ja, claro como no. Lo más cerca de protección que había recibido de parte de sus hermanos fue una vez que Reiji le dije que se tropezaría con una piedra…Sin embargo no le hizo caso e igualmente tropezó, lo que ocasiono la risa discreta de sus hermanos, exceptuando a Reiji que solo la miro con desaprobación.

Entonces tener hermanos no era la gran cosa…Tal vez si lo era, pero ella había tenido la mala suerte de que le tocaran unos idiotas, que lastima que uno no escoge a la familia.

Se recostó un poco más contra el muro en el que estaba sentada, llevaba ya un rato allí.

-¿Ayato?-Escucho una voz que la llamaba.

Levanto la cabeza encontrándose con un chico de su clase, lo reconoció rápidamente era aquel que había atrapado más de una vez mirando hacia su asiento.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la cual quieres hablar con su majestad?-Dijo mirándolo fijamente, estaba muy tranquila como para alguien viniera a molestarla.

-Sí, es que…-El chico titubeo un poco y jugueteo con sus dedos.

-Apresúrate a decirlo, no tengo todo el día para ti-Dijo levantándose para quedar frente al chico, tomando en cuenta la clara diferencia de altura.

-¡¿Quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo?!-Dijo rápido y acelerado aquel chico.

¿Con qué eso era? ¿Quería que lo acompañara a una fiesta? Era compresible que haya pensado en invitarla a ella, no por nada era la chica más bonita del instituto (y del mundo también, ejem).

-¿Así que quieres que vaya contigo a una fiesta?-Dijo burlonamente-Entiendo, su majestad es la mejor opción... ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que eres lo suficientemente bueno para ir a una fiesta con su majestad?

-Yo…solo pensé...que-El chico empezó a tartamudear y Ayato no estaba dispuesta a soportar a un bobo nervioso enfrente de ella.

Tal vez le diría que sí, es decir, hace mucho que no salía de fiesta…Además ese "bobo" no era nada feo. ¿Había sonado como su madre? Al parecer si, pues un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, en fin solo tenía que saber algo para darle su respuesta…Algo de suma importancia.

-Dime algo-Dijo calmadamente lo que era raro en ella.

-¿Si?-Pregunto el chico con un tono de nerviosismo.

-En esa fiesta…¿Habrá takoyakis?

El chico sonrió y respiro profundo, por un momento pensó que la pelirroja le preguntaría algo más importante, pero solo era eso.

-Por supuesto que los habrá-Dijo ahora más calmado-Si es por ti, los habrá-Se sonrojo al decir esto último.

-Entonces iré.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!-Dijo emocionado, luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo en ridículo en frente dela chica que le gustaba y se calmó un poco-Es decir, que bien que quieras ir-Ahora su voz sonó más ronca.

Ayato se dio cuenta del cambio y sonrió de lado.

-No te culpo, cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de poder tener la oportunidad de salir con su majestad-Dijo arrogantemente.

-Supongo que tengo la mejor suerte del mundo-Dijo sonriéndole a Ayato-Oh, toma-Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un papelito que le tendió, esta lo tomo y lo examino con la mirada.

Era una dirección, supuso que la de la fiesta.

-Pensé que sería mejor encontrarnos allá...Es mañana.

-Me parece bien-Dijo y guardo el papel en el bolsillo de su uniforme, luego se agacho a recoger su bolso que estaba en el piso y se lo puso-Hasta mañana entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre por cierto?

-Hiroshi-Dijo apresuradamente.

-Bueno, hasta mañana nerviosito -Dijo Ayato para finalmente irse.

Ese chico tenía suerte de poder salir con alguien tan genial como lo era su majestad. Llegando a su casa tendría que empezar a pensar que iba a ponerse. Obviamente no habría ninguna más bonita que ella en esa fiesta, pero por supuesto que debía procurar su apariencia.

Bien, en unas horas comenzaría la fiesta y ella no estaba ni cerca de estar lista. No es que pensara llegar puntual porque nadie nunca lo hace, pero si quería llegar a una hora decente debía comenzar a arreglarse.

Ya se había duchado, tenía puesta una bata de baño y observaba la cama en la cual estaban desparramados algunos vestidos, estaba indecisa de cual ponerse. Luego de medirse y verse repetidas veces en el espejo sus opciones por descarte eran un vestido rojo acampanado sin mangas con espalda descubierta y que le llegaba 10 centímetros más arriba de las rodillas o uno de tubo negro strapples con detalles dorados que igualmente le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Se había decidido entre ellos dos porque eran lo menos formales que tenía, todos los demás eran largos como para reuniones importantes, en cambios estos dos eran del tipo que te pondrías para ir a una discoteca.

Pudo bien haber optado por una falda con algún top o camisa, pero sabía que entonces le daría por probarse cada una de sus faldas con cada uno de los implementos de su guardarropa y perfectamente estaría allí hasta mañana.

Volviendo al tema del vestido, se maldijo por no tener hermanas, si ese fuera el caso solo tendría que llamarlas y pedirles su opinión ¿Reiji no contaba cómo hermana? Nah, si fuera él de seguro la vestiría como si fuera a un evento importantísimo de la alta sociedad.

Hablando de Reiji, no le había mencionado que iría a una fiesta ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo de todos modos? Oh sí, porque es él quien administra el dinero y está prácticamente a cargo de ella al igual que de sus hermanos, debería de ser Shu por ser el mayor, pero el solo era un vago.

Le diría cuando se estuviera yendo, si le decía que no se escaparía. Nadie le prohibía algo a su majestad.

-Teddy ¿Para qué creas que sea toda esta ropa?-Una voz la alerto y la hizo voltear hacia la puerta para ver a Kanato observándola.

-¡Kanato! ¿Qué hacen tú y ese estúpido muñeco en mi habitación?-Dijo observando a su hermano.

-¡No llames estúpido a muñeco a Teddy!-Grito el pequeño bipolar.

-¡No entres en mi habitación sin tocar! En fin ¿Para qué molestas a su majestad?

-Reiji me dijo que te avisara que la cena estaría lista pronto-Dijo apretando el peluche entre sus brazos-Teddy dice que planeas algo con esa ropa ¿No es cierto, Teddy?

-Lo que su majestad haga no es asunto tuyo-Dijo Ayato acercándose a la cama donde recogió algunos de los vestidos desparramados y los puso encima de una silla que había junto a su cama excepto por el rojo y el negro, los cuales dejo extendidos sobre la cama. Se lo ocurrió una idea y sonrió malévolamente viendo a Kanato que seguía allí parado.

Tomo ambos vestidos, uno en cada mano y los alzó.

-Oye, Kanato ¿Cuál de estos te gusta más?-Ella sabía bien que Kanato confeccionaba vestidos para las novias sacrificadas y trajes para su oso, así que pensó en pedirle opinión.

Kanato se sorprendió un poco con esa pregunta.

-¡Eh! ¿Para qué me preguntas eso? ¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?!-Dijo sobresaltando a Ayato, quien se las arregló para no dejar caer los vestidos.

-¿Qué? ¡No me estoy burlando de ti!-Ayato bajo las manos que mantenía en alto y se acercó a Kanato ahora poniendo ambos vestidos en su cara-¡Te estoy preguntando cuál me quedaría mejor!-Se calló de golpe al decir esto último, no le había dicho que era para ella, bueno ahora si.

-¿Cuál te queda mejor?-Dijo Kanato ahora más calmado, acerco su rostro hacia los vestidos que su hermana había puesto frente a su cara y frunció el ceño.

Los examino durante unos segundos, luego se alejó y puso a Teddy con cuidado sobre la cama de Ayato, volvió y toco con ambas manos sintiendo la tela.

-Pruébatelos-Dijo sin más Kanato.

-¿Ah?-Ayato miro a su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que te diga cuál es mejor si no sé cómo te quedan?!

Bien, Kanato tenía razón así que sin decirle nada se dirigió hacia el vestidor que tenía en su cuarto (Al lado de su amada Iron Maiden) se puso primero el vestido rojo.

Salió para encontrarse con Kanato sentado en su cama con Teddy de nuevo entre sus brazos, al verla se levantó y se acercó a ella la examino de pies a cabeza, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se diera vuelta, le obedeció como poco veces hacía en la vida más que nada porque era algo que la favorecía.

-El otro-Dijo volviéndose a sentar en la cama.

Ahora con el vestido negro Ayato salió del vestidor, se repitió el mismo proceso de examinación de Kanato.

Una vez que Kanato pareció haber terminado su "chequeo" volvió al vestidor para quitarse el vestido.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto saliendo del vestidor ahora con su ropa normal.

-¿Tu cual crees que sea el mejor, Teddy?-Dijo Kanato hablándole a su oso.

Ayato rodo los ojos, pero no dijo nada, si lo hacía Kanato se molestaría y no la ayudaría.

-Teddy dice que te ves igual de mal con los dos-Dijo y comenzó a reír desesperadamente como solía hacerlo a veces-Te ves igual de fea con los dos.

Kanato reía como si le hubieran contado el mejor de los chistes.

-¡Dile a tu maldito oso que se equivoca!-Grito Ayato-Su majestad se ve hermosa con cualquier cosa que se ponga.

-¡No le digas así a Teddy!-Dijo levantándose de la cama.

Bien al parecer pedirle a Kanato que la ayudara no había sido buena idea.

-Pero Teddy también sabe cual es el problema-Ahora Kanato sacado a relucir su bipolaridad cambiando de humor de un segundo para otro-Te ves muy vulgar.

¿Vulgar? ¡Vulgar! ¿Cómo iba a verse vulgar? Bien que los vestidos no eran para una fiesta elegante pero tampoco para venderse en la esquina. Tal vez el problema era…¡Ella no tenía la culpa de haber heredado los pechos de Cordelia!

Los amaba, pero en ocasiones eran realmente molestos y esta era una de ellas. Se le salían por todos lados y no podía usar cosas muy escotadas porque parecería una stripper.

-Si usaras un vestido sin escote, tal vez uno tipo cuello halter-Hablo Kanato como adivinando lo que su hermana pensaba.

-¡¿Y de dónde mierda lo saco?!-Ayato empezaba a frustrarse si sus cuentas no fallaban la fiesta empezaba en tres horas y no tenía tiempo para ir de comprar.

-¿Eh? ¡Eso ya no es asunto mío!

Ayato se acercó hacia su cama y se tumbó boca abajo en esta, Kanato tenía razón, parecía una puta y no iría a la fiesta así. La gente no pensaría que es una fácil, era una lástima se perdería de los sabrosos Takoyakis y del chico lindo.

Kanato frunció el ceño al ver a su hermana así, no sabe porque pero por alguna razón prefería a la Ayato ruidosa y molesta a esta que estaba ahora abatida en la cama. Sentía la odiosa necesidad de ¿Ayudarla?

-Oye, Ayato-Dijo y se sentó al lado del cuerpo de su hermana-Teddy y yo podemos solucionarlo, tenemos un vestido para ti.

Ayato levanto la vista sorprendida y miro fijo a su hermano ¿Kanato estaba en serio diciendo eso?

-¿En serio?-Se irguió completamente en la cama.

Kanato asintió y antes de que volviera a hablar la puerta fue tocada bruscamente.

-¡Ustedes dos, apresúrense y bajen a cenar!-La inconfundible voz de Subaru los llamo

-¡Oye, Subaru ¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarle a su majestad?!-Grito también Ayato para que su hermano menor pudiera escucharla, pero al parecer este ya se había ido pues nadie respondió

Ambos vampiros se levantaron de la cama para dirigirse al comedor, no querían tardar mucho y que Reiji subiera a buscarlos.

-Te lo mostrare después de la cena-Dijo Kanato para luego desaparecer, ella lo imito segundos después.

La cena paso "normalmente" como lo es normal para lo Sakamaki, uno que otro grito, Reiji cuestionando sus modales, nada fuera de lo común.

Una vez terminada todos se fueron retirando, Ayato espero a que Kanato se fuera y ella lo siguió

Cuando los dos estuvieron en la habitación de Kanato, este sin decir nada se acercó a su gran armario de donde saco una vestido muy bien cuidado de color morado como le había dicho con el cuello halter.

-Pruébatelo-Dijo y le tendió el vestido a su hermana quién lo tomo y sin importarle que Kanato estuviera en frente de ella se desvistió para probárselo, después de todo era su hermano, además que a diferencia de en su habitación aquí no tenía ningún sitio donde cambiarse.

A él de todas formas no pareció importarle y solo se sentó en su cama a esperar que su hermana estuviera lista.

Una vez con el vestido puesto Ayato dirigió su mirada a Kanato quien rápidamente se levantó de la cama y la examino de pies a cabeza, estuvo así durante unos minutos sin decir nada en los que Ayato comenzó a exasperarse.

-¡Oye Kanato ¿Qué esperas para decirle a su majestad que se ve maravillosa con este vestido?!-La poca paciencia que Ayato estaba usando se había agotado.

-¡Ayato, no me grites cuando te hago un favor!-Kanato se alejó de ella y se le quedo viendo fijamente-Teddy dice que te ves mejor con este vestido.

Al parecer a ese maldito ose le agradaba o bueno en realidad a Kanato fingiendo ser el oso, eso estaba bien, le agradaba ya no parecer una puta como le había dicho anteriormente.

-¿Entonces?-Le pregunto Kanato con su típico tonito de molestia-¿Lo quieres o no?

Ayato sonrió de lado ¡Por supuesto que lo quería!

-Sera un honor para ti dárselo a su majestad.

Luego de este comentario estuvieron peleando unos minutos más hasta que finalmente Kanato le había regalado el vestido a su hermana. Antes de irse de su habitación volteo para verlo.

-Gracias, Kanato-Dijo y le sonrió

Este pareció sorprendido por unos segundos, pero finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de todo Kanato no es tan malo…Tenerlo como hermano tampoco lo es.


	2. Reiji

Todo podría haber sido felicidad para Ayato, tenía su vestido y se veía hermosa...Podría haberlo sido de no ser por Reiji que estaba parado enfrente de ella impidiéndole el paso.

-¿A dónde pensabas ir, Ayato?-Pregunto mirándola fijamente

Ayato rodo los ojos y piso de manera brusca haciendo sonar su tacón, acto que a los ojos de Reiji era de niña malcriada.

-Lo que su majestad haga no es asunto tuyo-Dijo Ayato

Reiji se acomodó los lentes con la mano y suspiro internamente. Esa niña maleducada siempre le perturbaba le existencia junto con los otros 4 idiotas.

-Es asunto mío, yo estoy a cargo de ustedes.

Ayato volvió a rodar los ojos, era cierto, Reiji era el responsable y lo más cercano a una figura de autoridad que había en la mansión. Si lo hacía molestar tal vez la encerraría en su laboratorio para que no fuera o peor ¡Nunca más haría takoyakis!

-Jum-Ayato se sintió ligeramente derrotada, pero esa sensación no le duro mucho tiempo-Voy a una fiesta así que dale permiso a su majestad para que pueda irse.

Debía mostrase firme.

Reiji pensó si se le había olvidado que podía tele transportarse, pero no importaba de esa forma era mejor para él.

-Ayato, te he dicho que te comportes como una dama-Reiji miro a Ayato de pies a cabeza-Y que parezcas una.

Oh no, primero Kanato y ahora Reiji ¿Tenia hermanos estilistas o qué? Así parecía ser, con la única diferencia de que ignoraría el comentario de Reiji, si la vistiera de seguro quedaría como si fuera a ir a una coronación o algo por el estilo.

Ayato iba a reclamarle a Reiji diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía, pero este le interrumpió.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado de todas formas, Ayato. No tienes mi permiso, así que puedes ir quitándote eso-Dijo Reiji, ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Mira, Reiji-Dijo captando la atención de su hermano-Su majestad va a ir a esa fiesta, si o si.

Reiji no podía creer la insolencia de su hermana, a pesar de que ya debería de estar acostumbrado a su falta de modales.

Él había tratado de convertirla en una dama, de hacerla toda una señorita. Claramente obtuvo resultados fallidos, Ayato no iba a cambiar nunca.

Si no fuera su hermana la abría castigado, como solía hacer con las novias de sacrificio. Que lastima que lo fuera, ella merecía más de un castigo...Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo, pero no, no podía. Ni aunque quisiera...

-Bien-Dijo Reiji

Ayato abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Reiji había accedido ? ¿Así de fácil? Qué bien, al parecer ya estaba aceptando quien era su majestad.

Ayato sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Lo ves Reiji? Su majestad siempre...

-No, te vas a ir así como así-Le interrumpió Reiji

Ayato levanto una ceja.

-Si vas a ir, no vas a hacerlo sola-Reiji sonrió internamente-Uno de nosotros debe acompañarte, yo no lo hare...Así que tendrás que convencer a uno de ellos para que vaya contigo.

¿Ayato quería ser una mocosa insolente? Perfecto, pero sería bajo sus reglas.

-Si no consigues que ninguno te acompañe, no vas.

Ayato iba a hablar pero Reiji continúo.

-Además tomaras clases conmigo, para que te conviertas en una dama...Aunque también tienes la opción de volver a tu habitación y no seguir comportándote así.

Eso sería suficiente para que Ayato desistiera con sus estúpidas ideas.

Ella pareció meditarse todo un momento ¿La fiesta valía tanto? No. ¿Perdería contra Reiji? No.

-¡¿Así que quieres jugar con su majestad?! Bien, pero su majestad nunca pierde-Dijo Ayato con arrogancia. Si Reiji quería juego, tendría juego.

Al parecer su hermana no cedería, perfecto. De todas formas dudaba mucho que alguno de ellos aceptara.

-De acuerdo, Ayato. Te doy 20 minutos-Reiji dio media vuelta, pero antes de desaparecer miro a su hermana por sobre su hombro-Por cierto, Laito no cuenta.

Mierda, pensó Ayato. Por obvias razones Laito había sido su primera opción, él hubiera aceptado. Maldito Reiji ¿Qué otro de sus hermanos iría con ella? Mejor dicho ¿Qué otro hermano toleraría llevar con ella?

Si fuera Laito, este desaparecería apenas llegar para irse con alguna chica, en cambio sus otros hermanos si serian un problema. Uno era muy flojo como para aceptar, otro parecía un niño pequeño y probablemente no le haría dos favores el mismo día y él último era un maldito malhumorado.

Debía pensar rápido si quería llegar. La fiesta ya se había hecho mucho problema y lo habría dejado de no ser porque ahora era un reto personal, uno en donde demostraría que su majestad obtiene lo que quiere.

Maldita sea, Reiji era sin duda un hermano muy molesto.


	3. Laito

Uno, dos, tres minutos llevaba ahí parada viendo a la nada tratando de pensar como ganarle al cuatro ojos de su hermano, ella era un ser perfecto y obviamente iba a salir de eso, pero debía apurarse si no quería tener que tomar clases de modales. Ese solo pensamiento le puso los pelos de punta.

¿Por qué Laito no estaba permitido? Era por mucho la primera opción que hubiera tomado y Reiji era una maldita molestia que lo sabía y ahora estaba perturbando a su majestad.

Ya había puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa y tenía descartado a Kanato y la idea de preguntarle a Shu no le agradaba.

Lo que le dejaba como opción a Subaru, cosa que no sería nada fácil. A pesar de que para su majestad no había nada imposible.

"Subaru te ordeno que acompañes a su majestad a una fiesta" No, si le decía eso no lo convencería de ir ni a la esquina.

"Subaru acompaña a su majestad a una fiesta porque ella te lo pide" Esa había sonado igual a la anterior.

Era en estos momentos en los cuales la personalidad de Ayato no era de ayuda, era demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle las cosas a Subaru por las buenas, además aun así si lo hacía de esa forma este de seguro le diría que no.

-¡Maldito Tsundere!-Grito Ayato azotando su tacón derecho contra el piso.

-Vaya ¿Qué te sucede querida hermanita?-Dijo Laito apareciendo de la nada enfrente de Ayato.

-¡Laito, te he dicho que no aparezcas así en frente de su majestad!

Laito sonrió como él sabía hacerlo y suspiro.

-Ya,ya calmadita hermanita ¿Por qué le gritabas a la nada?-Laito sonrió de lado y camino junto a Ayato para poner un brazo sobre sus hombros, era algo que él acostumbraba a hacer con ella.

Esta solo frunció el ceño ante este gesto, él sabía que a ella le molestaba y lo seguía haciendo.

-Los asuntos de su majestad no te incumben, Laito-Dijo Ayato quitándose el brazo de su hermano, no le incumbían porque él no era elegible de serlo habría sido el primer involucrado.

-Ay, Ayato-Laito sonrió de lado-Siempre tan arisca.

Ayato tuvo una rápida idea en su cabeza. No podría llevar a Laito, pero si utilizarlo para que el la ayudara a convencer a Subaru, le dejaría el trabajo sucio y como ella era Ayato Sakamaki el ser más perfecto de la tierra no iba a negarse.

-Oye, Laito. Te digo que me pasa si me ayudas con algo.

-¿Ayudarte?-Pregunto-¿Ayato pidiéndole ayuda? Se sorprendió ligeramente, pero tan rápido como vino la sorpresa igual de rápido se fue-Así que necesitas ayuda de tu hermano, nfu, que linda pequeña Ayato.

Como odiaba que le dijera "pequeña Ayato"

-¡No le digas así a su majestad!-Ayato fruncio el ceño y se cruzó de brazos-¿Vas a ayudar a su majestad si o no?

-Tendré que decir que si, será un placer para mi ayudar a la pequeña Ayato-Laito hizo su sonrisa gatuna ignorando lo que su hermana le había dicho anteriormente-Además, podre saber el motivo por el cual estabas tan frustrada.

Ayato decidió ignorar el hecho de que le había vuelto a decir así, ya no necesitaba darle más vueltas al asunto, el tiempo corría y ya no contaba con los 20 minutos iniciales.

-Hay que convencer a Subaru de que vaya a una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta? Eso está muy difícil hermanita, ya sabes cómo es de aburrido nuestro hermanito.

-Por supuesto que se cómo es ese tsundere

-¿Oye y que es lo que tienes entonces?-Pregunto sonriendo de lado, en su cabeza ya se estaba relacionando la fiesta con el malestar de su hermana.

-Subaru tiene que acompañar a su majestad a esa fiesta para que pueda ir-Laito frunció el ceño de manera casi invisible al escuchar eso aunque rápidamente fue remplazado por su usual gesto.

-Así que Subaru es el hermano que escoges para que te lleve a una fiesta-Dijo con limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria-Me dueles, Ayato, yo hubiera sido la mejor opción, nfu.

No era necesario repetirlo, Ayato lo sabía, pero de nuevo el maldito de Reiji también.

-No eres elegible-Susurro ella por lo bajo.

Laito solo sonrió de lado y miro fijamente a su hermana, desde que estaba hablando con ella no había reparado en su vestimenta. Tenía un vestido morado con el que se veía muy hermosa, se veía tan igual a su madre.

Laito sacudió la cabeza y aparto rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no podía pensar eso de ella.

-Su majestad te llevara a la fiesta si la ayudas a que Subaru acepte.

-Oh ir a una fiesta con mis dos hermanitos, suena tan divertido-Dijo y Ayato trato de detectar el sarcasmo en su frase pero no lo encontró-Además tal vez encuentre a una chica linda con la que pueda divertirme, nfu.

Ayato rodo los ojos y le hizo una seña a Laito para que la siguiera, ahora debían buscar a Subaru y técnicamente obligarlo a ir con ellos.

Lo encontraron recostado en el muro de una ventana viendo a la nada. Ayato y Laito se acercaron a él quien al verlos frunció el ceño

-¿Qué mierda quieren ustedes dos?-Les pregunto Subaru, estaba muy tranquilo hasta que llegaron el par de idiotas a fastidiar.

-Subaru, esa no es la forma de dirigirte a tus mayores, nfu-Dijo Laito sonriéndole de lado.

Subaru los miro con el ceño fruncido ¿Mayores? Esos eran un par de inmaduros.

-¡Digan que quieres de una vez!-Grito haciendo ademán de golpear algo con su puño.

Ayato y Laito suspiraron al mismo tiempo, convencer a su hermano no iba a ser fácil, pero ninguno se iba a rendir hasta que él aceptara.

-Subaru, su majestad quiere que vayas con nosotros a una fiesta. Así dejas de ser un aburrido-Ayato no le iba a decir la verdadera razón, porque así el no aceptaría ni a patadas, la dejaría sufrir como el malvado que era.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que quiero ir con ustedes?-Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Ayato y Laito se miraron de reojo. No tenían ningún plan ahora que se daban cuenta así que tendrían que improvisar ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Solo pensamos que querías pasar algo de tiempo con tus hermanos, nfu-Laito se quitó el sombrero un momento para acomodar su cabello con las manos-¿No te gustaría divertirte con tus hermanos, Subaru?

-No.

-Su majestad ya sabía que eres un amargado-Dijo Ayato con burla.

-¡¿A quién le dices amargado!?-Subaru apretó sus puños-¡Y deje de llamarte así a ti misma, Ayato! Si no quiero ir con ustedes es porque no los soporto.

Laito y Ayato llevaron sus manos al pecho al mismo tiempo haciéndoselos ofendidos, sin embargo los ojos de ambos delataban la falsedad de su acción.

-Hermanito ¿Quién diría que dejarías tus hermanos a su suerte?-Dijo Laito y Subaru alzo una ceja confundido-No tanto a mí, nfu, ¿Qué será de la pequeña Ayato?

Ayato iba a reclamarle que no le dijera así, pero Laito volvió a hablar

-Tal vez yo no sea lo suficientemente atento para cuidar de ella-Ayato frunció el ceño, ella no necesitaba niñero-Y en una fiesta siempre ahí todo tipo de mal intencionados, nfu ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero Subaru?

-¿Y eso me tiene que importar?

-¡Todo lo relacionado con su majestad es importante!-Intervino Ayato.

-Debería-Laito ignoro olímpicamente el comentario de su hermana-Es solo una indefensa chica con un hermoso vestido, nfu ¿No se ve linda, Subaru? Muchos pensaran eso y tal vez quieran llevársela por ahí.

Subaru miro a su hermana detallando su vestido, si se veía bien, pero ¿Por qué mierda llevaba un vestido tan corto?

Ayato al fin pareció comprender lo que su hermano estaba tratando de hacer, sonrió disimuladamente y se dispuso a ayudar.

-¿Llevarse a su majestad? ¿Para qué?-Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-Para jugar contigo, Ayato, nfu…Un juego divertido.

-¿Y si su majestad no quiere jugar?

-Te obligaran a jugar con ellos,nfu, pero no te preocupes…Tal vez al final te guste.

Subaru observaba a esos dos con los brazos cruzados ¿Qué estaban intentando? No entendía que pasaba por la retorcida mente de esos dos, lo único que sabía es que la idea de Ayato siendo arrastrada a un lugar oscuro por unos tipos no le gusto para nada.

Al parecer a Subaru se le había olvidado que su hermana no era humana y si quería patear el trasero de alguien podía hacerlo.

-¿No habrá nadie para ayudar a su majestad?-Pregunto ella siguiendo con el teatro.

-Tal vez yo no este, entonces estarás sola, nfu. Lo siento hermanita-Dijo Laito llevándose una mano al pecho-¿No te parece que es horrible cuando no puedes proteger a alguien importante para ti, Subaru?

Subaru frunció el ceño, el entendía algo sobre eso.

-Nuestra pobre Ayato podría vérselas negra en esa fiesta y no habrá nadie para ayudarla.

-Si eso llegara a pasar, su majestad se sentiría atrapa y utilizada-Ayato agacho la cabeza poniendo una mirada que simulaba tristeza.

-Esa sensación debe ser horrible, nfu…Pobre, Ayato-Laito abrazo a su hermana-¿No crees que es una sensación horrible, Subaru?

Subaru se perdió un segundo en sus propios pensamientos, en su cabeza estaba la imagen de Ayato siendo acorralada por un hombre, ella gritaba y pedía ayuda. Ella gritaba su nombre, pero el no estaba allí para salvarla.

¿Eso podría ocurrir en la estúpida fiesta en la que irían? Si Ayato iba luciendo así y con Laito que seguro se distraería por ahí, ella estaría desprotegida y sola…

-Bien, iré a esa maldita fiesta con ustedes.

Ayato y Laito dejaron de abrazarse al oír eso y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, que bien que Subaru no pareció notarlo.

-Vamos entonces, su majestad no puede perder más tiempo-Dijo ella y Subaru camino junto a ellos con el ceño frunció y las manos cruzadas.

Cuando estaban saliendo de la mansión Ayato se detuvo y se acercó a Laito.

-Voy a decirle a Reiji-Laito asintió y se quedó con Subaru.

-¡¿A dónde va?!-Le pregunto Subaru a Laito.

-A hacer algo de mujeres, Subaru, nfu, que impaciente.

Él rodo los ojos y su hermana apareció a los minutos.

Ayato tenía una sonrisa socarrona en la cara y como no si acaba de ganarle a Reiji y se lo habia restregado en la cara, era un sensación tan hermosa y gratificante, más aun cuando vio la sorpresa y la incredulidad cuando le dijo que Subaru iba acompañarla.

No le creyó y ella lo hizo mirar por la ventana para que viera como estaba en la entrada esperándola, guardaría eternamente en su memoria la expresión que el cuatro ojos puso en ese momento.

Finalmente a Reiji no le quedó otra opción que dejarla ir, eso le pasaba por subestimar a su majestad.

Cuando estaban a solo unos pasos de distancia para llegar a la ubicación que Hiroshi le había dado en la tarjeta a Ayato, Subaru se adelantó un poco dejando a sus hermanos atrás y eso fue perfecto porque así no pudo ver como ellos chocaban los puños por detrás de él.

Ayato estaba agradecida en su interior de tener a Laito como hermano, tenía sus ventajas...

Laito era un hermano cómplice y eso era genial.


	4. Subaru

Al fin habían llegado a la fiesta y Subaru frunció el ceño a penas y vio el ambiente. Había un montón de gente aglomerada en la entrada de una casa bastante grande que casi podría pasar como mansión

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-Pregunto Subaru viendo de reojo y con los brazos cruzados.

-Es una fiesta Subaru, es normal que no estés acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas-Dijo Laito sonriendo-Pero tu hermano mayor te cuidara, nfu.

-No necesito que me cuides tu ni nadie-Le respondió de mala gana.

Ayato se adelantó dejando a ese par atrás, estos se habían puesto a discutir entre sí, así que no parecieron notar la ausencia de su majestad.

-¡Ayato!-La llamo una voz que la hizo voltear, era Hiroshi.

-¡Si viniste!-Dijo emocionado, parecía un perrito.

-Por supuesto-Ayato le sonrió de lado-Pero no te emociones mucho su majestad vino más que nada por los takoyakis

El no pareció afectarse por su comentario y siguió sonriendo de manera emocionada, sonrisa que paso a ser una mueca de dolor al sentir que una mano se posó en su hombro y apretó tan fuerte que sintió que podía romperle los huesos.

-Ayato ¿Quién es este tipo?-La voz de Subaru logro hacer que Hiroshi se erizara por completo.

-¿Y a ti que mierda te importa con quien esté hablando su majestad, Subaru?-Le respondió Ayato cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo altaneramente

Antes de que Subaru le pudiera contestar Laito apareció al lado de Ayato y paso su brazo alrededor de ella.

-A mi también me gustaría saber quién es la persona que esta con la pequeña Ayato-Dijo sonriendo de lado.

Ayato quito la mano de Laito de su hombro y frunció el ceño al ver a sus dos hermanos mirándola expectantes. Era obvio que a todo el mundo le importaba lo que hacía su majestad, pero justo en ese momento ese par tenía que empezar a interesarse.

-Ayato ¿Ellos son?-Pregunto Hiroshi en tono bajo.

-Lamentablemente son los hermanos de su majestad-Respondió y Hiroshi hizo una leve mueca de terror ante esto-Se que no lo parece, yo soy maravillosa a comparación de ellos.

Subaru se molestó al ver que Ayato le respondió a ese y a ellos los ignoro ¿Quién mierda se creía él para sonreírle así a su hermana? No sabía muy bien porque pero le molestaba.

Hiroshi por otro lado estaba algo asustado, esos dos chicos se veían algo amenazantes en especial aquel albino que no soltaba su hombro, el cual comenzaba a entumecerse. No sabía que Ayato iba a ir acompañada y se sentía levemente derrotado si iba a tener a ese par pegado junto a ellos toda la noche.

-¿Y si?-Se aventuró a hablar-¿Y si entramos?

Ayato asintió y se dio cuenta que Subaru todavía mantenía la mano sobre el hombro de Hiroshi, así que se acercó y la tomo para apartarla. Luego tomo el brazo de Hiroshi y se encamino con él hacia la entrada ante la mirada molesta de Subaru y la curiosa de Laito.

-Ya dejen a la cita de su majestad en paz.

¡¿Cita?!-Dijo Subaru casi gritando y haciendo voltear a las personas a su alrededor-¿Tu sabias de esto?-Le pregunto a Laito.

-Yo no tenía ni idea,nfu-Dijo y luego sonrió de lado-Oh parece que la pequeña Ayato ya no es tan pequeña,nfu.

Subaru siguió a Ayato con el ceño fruncido e ideando maneras de estrangular a ese tal Hiroshi, mientras Laito iba junto a él viendo divertido la reacción del albino, al parecer si le importaba lo que pasara con Ayato a pesar de decir que le parecía un estorbo

-No sé si ellos puedan entrar-Dijo Hiroshi susurrándole al oído Ayato, lo que hizo que Subaru gruñera-Solo tengo, dos entradas. La tuya y la mía.

Ayato le restó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano, se acercó a la entrada donde había una chica bajita con el cabello negro atado en un moño, estaba saludando a todo el que entraba "La anfitriona" Penso Ayato para si misma.

-¡Hola, Hiroshi! Esperaba que vinieras-Dijo la chica con un ligero sonrojo y una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver al chico que le gustaba siendo tomado del brazo por una hermosa pelirroja que era mucho más bonita que ella-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto desanimadamente.

-¡Oh! Miyuri, Ella es Ayato-Dijo y sonrió sonrojado-Dijiste que podía traer a alguien...así que.

-Si...pensé que sería un amigo o algo.

-Su majestad es mejor que cualquier amigo-Dijo apartándose un mechón de cabello del hombro-Por cierto, ellos son los acompañantes de su majestad así que tienen que entrar-Ayato señalo hacia atrás.

"Pero que se crea esta chica, se llama así misma su majestad, debe de estar loca. Además trae acompañantes ¿Serán sus guardaespaldas o algo?" Pensó Miyuri para sí misma.

"Aun así está loca si piensa que los dejare entrar...Oh dios mio"

Cuando vio el par de acompañantes de Ayato se quedó sin respiración, si antes pensaba que Hiroshi era guapo, ahora estaba viendo a dos dioses en persona.

-Oh, pequeña Ayato no lo digas así,nfu-Dijo Laito caminando hasta ellos mientras se acomodaba el sombrero-Somos los hermanos de Ayato.

-¿Sus...sus hermanos?-Dijo Miyuri viendo hipnotizado a Laito mientras este le dedicaba una sonrisa gatuna. Ahora Ayato no le caía tan mal, como le podría caer mal su futura cuñada.

-Lamentablemente, estos comparten genes con su majestad.

-¡Pero claro que pueden pasar!-Dijo la chica embobada y se apartó para que entraran.

Ayato entro con Hiroshi, seguidos de Subaru con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Laito fue el último que antes de entrar se acercó a Miyuri y le susurro algo que hizo que la chica se pusiera como un tomate para luego asentir, Laito le guiño un ojo y entro.

Adentro había un número considerable de personas, música a todo volumen que apenas dejaba a las personas hablar entre si. Las luces eran tenues dando a todo un ambiente de discoteca.

Hiroshi miraba a la chica a su lado y no estaba seguro de que hacer ahora, con esos dos tipos atrás suyos. Ayato quien no era tonta noto la incomodidad de él por la presencia de sus hermanos así que se encargaría de eso.

Laito no era un problema, él se iría con cualquier chica, Subaru era otra historia. Solo tendría que perdérsele, pero no podría si lo tenía atrás de ella viéndolos fijamente.

-Laito, ven con su majestad un momento-Dijo Ayato y jalo a su hermano del brazo y se lo llevo a una esquina con poca gente.

Mientras el pobre Hiroshi se quedaba solo con Subaru mirándolo de forma aterradora.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?-Pregunto Laito sonriendo.

-Haz que Subaru desaparezca-Dijo y Laito hizo un gesto de confusión-Me refiero a que te lo lleves por ahí para yo perdérmele de vista.

Laito solo asintió con una sonrisa gatuna sin decir nada más, entendía que su pequeña hermanita quería tiempo a solas con ese Hiroshi, crecían tan rápido.

-Oye, Subaruuu-Dijo Laito con un tonito que a los oídos de Subaru fue de lo más molesto-Acompañe un momento-Laito lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hasta estar lo suficiente alejados de Ayato y su amiguito.

-¿Y ahora que mierda quieres?-Pregunto apartando la mano de Laito bruscamente.

-Oh,Subaru ¿Tengo que querer algo para estar con mi hermanito?

Subaru lo ignoro y se dio la vuelta para volver junto a Ayato y sintió el alma írsele cuando no la vio por ningún lado, ahora ella estaba sola con ese idiota. No se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a buscarla.

Maldito Laito las cosas que ocasionaba.

Mientras él se acomodó el sombrero y fue a buscar a la tal Miyuri, le había prometido un poco de diversión.

Hiroshi y Ayato habían técnicamente desaparecido de la fiesta, ya que subieron al piso de arriba y de ahí fueron a parar a un pasillo casi escondido que no llevaba a ningún lado en particular por sugerencia de él cuando ella le dijo que tenían que desaparecer rápidamente, según a Miyuri no le molestaría para nada.

Ayato se quedó sentada en un sillón mientras Hiroshi se excusó para buscar algo, pasaron como 4 minutos cuando volvió con una bandeja en la mano.

-Volviste, ¿Se puede saber por qué dejaste sola a su majestad?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos con una mirada de molestia.

-Para buscar esto-Dijo destapando la bandeja que llevaba en la mano haciendo que los ojos de Ayato se iluminaran de inmediato, aquella bandeja estaba llena de takoyakis.

Dejo la bandeja en medio de ellos y se sento, Ayato inmediatamente comenzó a comerlos con una cara de felicidad, pensó en tomar uno, pero mejor dejo que Ayato los comiera todos además se veía muy linda mientras lo hacía.

Una vez que termino se lamio los labios y sonrió, definitivamente Hiroshi sabia jugar bien sus cartas con esos takoyakis la había puesto más que feliz, además ese chico tenía un muy buen olor. Ayato sonrió y miro a Hiroshi directo a los ojos.

-Su majestad quiere saber algo-Dijo y se acercó a él haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿Qué quieres saber Ayato?-Pregunto Hiroshi tratando de mantener la compostura frente a la pelirroja.

-Llámame "Su majestad"

Hiroshi trago grueso y el sonrojo aumento en sus mejillas.

-Su...su majestad.

Ayato sonrió satisfecha y siguió acercándose a Hiroshi, realmente olía bien. Sus colmillos brillaron dentro de su boca, ya había comido sus takoyakis y ahora su sangre seria el postre.

-Su majestad quiere saber ¿Si sabes tal bien como hueles?

Dicho esto Ayato abrió su boca y comenzó a acercarse cuello expuesto de su acompañante sin embargo este pensó que la chica quería besarlo, así que sorprendentemente fue más rápido que ella y antes que llegara a su cuello capturo sus labios en un beso.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, eso no era lo que ella estaba planeando. Solo quería morderlo pero ahora él la estaba besando, ese chico si que era una caja de sorpresa y un buen besador.

Ella solo le siguió el beso y estuvieron así durante un rato hasta que finalmente la necesidad de respirar de Hiroshi se hizo presente, se separó de ella jadeando y con las mejillas rojas. Ella lo miro con superioridad.

-Jum, eres realmente atrevido como para besar a su majestad-Dijo y esta vez abrió la boca para hacer sus colmillos visibles-Ahora tendrás que ser castigado.

Esta vez no le dio tiempo ni de pensar, Ayato se lanzó sobre él y le clavo los colmillos en el cuello.

Un aullido de dolor salió de la boca del chico quien estaba realmente confundido, ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que estaba pasando. La chica que le gustaba lo había mordido y ahora le chupaba la sangre mientras el apenas y podía moverse, eso no es algo que pasaba a diario.

Hiroshi la tomo de los hombros e intento apartarse, pero su fuerza pareció ser nula pues ella no se movió ni un centímetro, le dolía mucho el cuello y sentía como cada vez perdía más fuerza.

Estuvo así durante un rato hasta que se vio saciada, se apartó dejando la marca de sus colmillos y algo de sangre saliendo.

-No estas nada mal-Dijo y lamio sus labios.

Hiroshi no salía de su asombro y llevo sus manos a su cuello donde Ayato lo había mordido.

-Ayato...¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo con voz nervioso.

-Jum, deberías de sentirte honrado su majestad no bebe la sangre de cualquiera-Aparto un mechón de su cabello-Ahora si no quieres morir, será mejor que no digas nada de lo que paso aquí.

Hiroshi trago grueso y asintió.

-Así me gusta, que obedezcas a su majestad. Ahora su majestad quiere entretenerse haz algo al respecto señor nerviosito.

Esas palabras fueron santo remedio para Hiroshi quien en cuestión de un segundo había olvidado que le acababan de chupar la sangre y le sonrió pícaro a Ayato.

-Puedo...puedo volver a besar a su majestad y así no se aburrirá.

Ayato no dijo nada y solo sonrió con prepotencia. Obviamente los besos de su majestad eran lo mejor del mundo.

Hiroshi tomo eso como un si y volvió a besarla, Ayato le correspondió y él sonrió entre medio del beso, cuando el aire le falto se separó un momento para respirar y luego volvió a los labios de Ayato.

En medio del beso se aventuró a poner una mano en la pierna de Ayato, pero a penas la puso sintió como lo separaron bruscamente.

Subaru había buscado en la fiesta, en la casa e incluso a sus alrededores, pero no lograba a encontrar a su hermana y ya estaba entrando en una crisis al pensar que ella estaba sola con ese tipo que no le agradaba para nada.

Volvió a dar un recorrido por la casa, y mientras caminaba vio un pasillo en el cual no había reparado antes. Se asomo y vio una ventana al final de este, un sillón y su hermana besando a su cita sobre este ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Subaru se acercó rápidamente con la sangre hirviendo al ver la mano de ese idiota sobre la pierna de Ayato, lo tomo de los hombros y lo aparto tirándolo al piso.

-¡¿Qué mierda, Subaru?!-Dijo Ayato levantándose del sillón viendo a Hiroshi en el piso.

Subaru no presto atención a su hermana solo se lanzó sobre ese idiota y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que perfectamente pudo matarlo, pero no lo hizo gracias a que Ayato lo tomo del brazo antes que impactara con la cara de Hiroshi haciendo que perdiera fuerza.

-¡Déjame, Ayato!-Dijo y de un manotazo la aparto tirándola al piso-¡Voy a matar a este imbécil!

-¡Deja la estupidez, Subaru!-Con fuerza que ni ella sabe de dónde saco empujo lo suficientemente fuerte a Subaru para apartarlo de Hiroshi antes de volviera a golpearlo y esta vez sí lo matara.

A penas se vio libre corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y volver a bajar a la fiesta, donde gracias al elevado volumen de la música nadie había escuchado nada.

-¡Ese maldito idiota!-Subaru hizo el amago de perseguirlo pero Ayato se le interpuso en el camino.

-¡Maldito tsundere, te ordeno que te calmes!

-¡No eres nadie para darme ordenes!

-¡Soy su majestad!

-¡No te llames a ti misma así!

Y así empezó una nueva discusión entre ellos dos, lo que fue una suerte para Hiroshi ya que Subaru olvido ir a buscarlo para matarlo.

Hasta que luego de unos minutos peleando con Ayato la imagen de ella besándose con ese tipo le volvió a la cabeza.

-¡¿Y qué mierda hacías besándote con ese?!

-Era la cita de su majestad y eso hacen las citas-Respondió altanera.

Por suerte Subaru no había visto la marca de la mordida de Ayato, porque de ser así ni usando toda la fuerza del mundo su hermana lo hubiera detenido.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para tener citas?-Pregunto Subaru con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Su majestad no necesita el permiso de nadie-Dijo ella igualmente cruzándose de brazos.

Subaru no quiso escuchar más y tomo a Ayato del brazo y la arrastro hasta abajo, ya estaba cansado por toda la situación que había pasado. Buscarían a Laito y se irían a casa.

-¡Suelta a su majestad, ella puede caminar sola!

Hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y busco a su hermano con la mirada, sorprendentemente no fue difícil encontrarlo.

Estaba en una esquina con una muy sonrojada Miyuri quien tenía el moño todo desordenado y el vestido desarreglado.

-Ya nos vamos-Le dijo Subaru.

-Oh ¿Tan pronto?-Dijo Laito con voz desilusionada.

Ninguno le respondió, más no hizo falta, al ver la tensión entre sus dos hermanos y la mirada furiosa de Ayato supo que algo había pasado, así que sería mejor irse.

-Supongo que tendré que irme, nfu. Adios Miyuri-Dijo y le guiño un ojo a la chica.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-Le pregunto ella con ilusión.

-Por supuesto,nfu-Se acercó al oído de la chica y susurro algo que la hizo sonreír bobamente.

Ayato y Subaru rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando salieron Laito iba en el medio y sus dos hermanos iban callados de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué sucedió pequeño Ayato?-Pregunto Laito pasando su brazo por el hombro de Ayato.

-¡Subaru arruino la cita de su majestad!

-¡Yo no arruine una mierda, era ese idiota quien se paso de listo contigo!

-¡Su majestad quería que lo hiciera!

Laito comprendió todo con esas simples frases, al parecer Subaru los había encontrada en una situación comprometedora lo que no le hizo nada de gracia y pues seguramente molió a golpes al pobre Hiroshi.

Laito se preguntó si todavía estaría vivo y sonrió para sus adentros ¿Quién diría que Subaru sería un hermano sobreprotector?

Siguieron el camino a casa en silencio, cuando llegaron Ayato llego directo a su habitación y se tendió en la cama.

Ahora entendía a lo que se refería una compañera de clases cuando dijo que su hermano era muy celoso y no la dejaba tener novio. Ella pensó que nunca pasaría por una situación así, pensó mal.

Al parecer si tenía un hermano celoso. Subaru.

Que molesto, la próxima vez que alguien la invitara a salir procuraría que nadie se enterara, porque tener un hermano así era realmente un dolor de cabeza.

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé. Desaparecí sin más y los deje sin capitulo por mucho tiempo, pero tengo mis razones lo juro.**_

 _ **Me mude, no de casa solamente. Me mude de país lo que ha sido un proceso realmente difícil para mi, ademas de que no tuve internet hasta hace poco lo que también me impedía subir caps. Créanme estaba sobreviviendo gracias a un plan del celular.**_

 _ **Pero ahora ya estoy más adaptada y con internet así que prometo que tendrán un capitulo más seguido.**_

 _ **Los quiero y gracias por leer.**_


	5. Shu

Ayato estaba harta...HARTA, desde que había sucedido aquello con Hiroshi en la fiesta, Subaru se había vuelto un verdadero dolor en el culo, ahora parecía estar pendiente de todo lo que hacía y solía aparecer en frente de ella solo para decirle que no le gustaba la manera en que se vestía con el argumento de que "enseñaba mucho".

También había adquirido la costumbre de seguirla desde lejos cuando salía a pasear sola, lo cual le parecía muy frustrante. No quería a su maldito hermano como guardaespaldas personal, ella era mayor que él y además su majestad no necesitaba a nadie para que la vigilara.

-¡¿Qué acaso todas tus malditas camisas son tan escotadas?!-Pregunto Subaru con un grito a Ayato que iba entrando a la sala ignorando las quejas de su hermano.

Shu quien estaba acostado en el sofá no pudo evitar despertar por los gritos, abrió un solo ojo y sin moverse puso atención a la escena en frente de el.

-Su majestad se pone lo que le da la gana-Dijo Ayato cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta para encarar al albino-Además estoy molesta contigo ¡Mataste al postre que me dio takoyakis!

Desde hace unos días Hiroshi había desaparecido del radar de Ayato, lo que la puso de muy mal humor. La sangre de ese humano realmente le había gustado y si sus suposiciones eran correctas había sido Subaru el culpable de su repentina desaparición

-¡Ese maldito se pasó de listo contigo!-Subaru avanzo un poco más hacia Ayato con un gesto amenazante, lo que inconscientemente la hizo retroceder unos paso , pero inmediatamente recupero su postura altanera.

-¡Já!-Ayato sonrió burlona y cruzo sus brazos-Subaru, entiende algo. Nadie se pasa de listo con su majestad...Su majestad se pasó de lista con él.

Mientras tanto Shu estaba sobre el sofá algo confundido, lo que entendía era que Subaru había matado a alguna presa de Ayato, pero no entendía porque tanto revuelo últimamente con ella, después de todo no era ciego y se dio cuenta de que desde hace unos días su hermano menor parecía estar mucho más cercano a su hermana.

La seguía cuando está salía de la mansión y constantemente estaba criticando las camisas escotadas y las faldas cortas de Ayato.

Si Shu no lo conociera diría que estaba celoso, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por Ayato? No tenia ningún sentido, en toda su vida Subaru era más bien distante respecto a los asuntos de los demás, y si en algunas ocasiones discutía con ella, pero no era tan preocupado con respecto a la vida de la pelirroja.

De pronto Shu se había interesado más por ese asunto que ocurría entre ellos, no quería que su mente se fuera a los extremos, pero con la dañada que estaba su familia no pudo evitarlo y entonces pensó la única cosa que pudo parecer lógica en su cabeza en ese momento.

Incesto.

Así es, seguramente Subaru estaba presentado un nuevo afecto incestuoso hacia su hermana y por eso estaba tan al pendiente de ella.

No mentiría, si pensaba en casos de incestos con Ayato el primero en su lista era Laito, además la apariencia de ella le daba un plus a esa teoría, ¿Y quién lo diría? Al parecer el menor de los Sakamaki era el que había cometido aquella falta.

-¡No me interesa una mierda y deja de llamarte a ti misma "su majestad"!-Grito Subaru y Shu volvió a poner su atención en ellos.

Era cierto que el mayor de la familia disfrutaba molestar a su hermana cuando tenía la oportunidad y esta era una de ellas, además una buena venganza por haber perturbado su sueño. Así que antes de que Ayato pudiera responderle a Subaru bufó llamando la atención de ambos

-Así que ahora me tengo que enterar de sus líos amorosos-Dijo burlón y acomodándose mejor en el sofá-Subaru de ti no me lo esperaba, en cambio de Ayato espero cualquier cosa.

-¡¿A qué mierda te refieres con eso?!-Ayato y Subaru le gritaron al mismo tiempo y ahora pusieron su atención en él

-Aunque el incesto al parecer es normal en esta familia-Shu suspiro y miro a Subaru en especial, quien se dio cuenta de ello y frunció el ceño -No me esperaba esta inusual pareja.

Ayato rodó los ojos y se acomodó el cabello frustrada, el maldito de Shu de nuevo, siempre era tan jodidamente irritante.

-¡No tengo idea de que hablas!-Le dijo Subaru, entonces Shu finalmente se levantó del sofá, no quería estar allí cuando el albino comenzara a gritar y a romper muros.

-Solo asegúrense de que Reiji no se entere, no creo que lo apruebe...Y bueno los dejo solo para que hagan sus cosas incestuosas-Lo último lo dijo con un tono de burla y perversión que solo le causo asco a sus hermanos menores

Y entonces antes de que alguno de los dos le contestare él desapareció dejándolos solos .

-Ash, su majestad no va a lidiar con las estupideces de ninguno de ustedes-Entonces Ayato imito a Shu y desapareció dejando a Subaru solo y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

En su cuarto Ayato ahora estaba adentro de su Iron Maiden pensando en las palabras de Shu, obviamente ella no sentía nada más por sus hermanos que asco y estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

En cuanto a Shu, él era un verdadero dolor en el culo para ella y cada vez que podía la molestaba solo para hacerla rabiar, como aquella vez que tuvo el problema con su periodo y allí estaba presente solo para joderla.

Solo esperaba que no tomara esta nueva situación como una nueva excusa para molestarla.

* * *

Y vaya que había estado equivocada en pensar eso, desde aquel día Shu había aprovechado cualquier momento del día para molestar a Ayato con respecto al tema.

-¿Te lo pusiste por Subaru?-Dijo Shu quien estaba acostado en uno de los muebles que estaban en los pasillos sorprendiendo a Ayato quien caminaba rumbo a su habitación

-¿Ah?-Ayato no se había percatado la presencia del otro.

-El escote.

-¿Qué tiene el escote de su majestad?-Dijo Ayato rodando los ojos, si bien era cierto hoy se había puesto una de sus camisas "veraniegas" que le resaltaban un poco más la zona del pecho, pero ni que fuera culpa de ella tener tanto.

-Si quieres llamar su atención, no es la manera vestirte como una cualquiera-La voz burlona y pausada de Shu quien ni siquiera abrío sus ojos para verla la irrito de sobremanera.

-¡Hey maldito bello durmiente! Su majestad se pone lo que le dé la gana y no necesita la aprobación de nadie-Dijo Ayato acercándose a su hermano y corriéndole las piernas de un manotazo para que las bajara del sofá, esto último con el único propósito de molestarlo.

Shu bostezo y se incorporó después de la reciente acción de su hermana.

-Como sea, ruidosa-Dijo y desapareció.

Y a esa vez le siguieron unas 20 más, pero claro Shu tampoco perdía la oportunidad de molestar a su hermana con otras cosas.

* * *

Ayato estaba caminando con sus nuevos tacones, aquellos que no se había resistido a comprar a penas los vio porque eran "Más que dignos de estar en los pies de su majestad"

No se los había quitado para nada desde que se los puso por primera vez , incluso se los había llevado a la escuela a pesar de que Reiji la regaño y le pidió que no rompiera el uniforme, pero eso a ella no le importó, después de todo su majestad podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Todo iba perfecto para ella hasta que se encontró a solas con Shu.

-Pareces un ciervo que acaba de nacer-Le dijo cuándo se lo encontró durmiendo en uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

-¡Su majestad se ve asombrosa!-Le respondió y se fue caminando asegurándose de pisar muy fuerte con sus tacones con los que estaba segura de que se veía maravillosa.

* * *

-Que alguien le diga a su majestad que día es hoy-Dijo Ayato en la limusina mientras iban a la escuela.

-Pide las cosas por favor, Ayato-Le regaño Reiji-Y hoy es jueves.

Ayato soltó un bufido había olvidado hacer la tarea, pero ya ni modo luego convencería a alguien de que se la diera.

-¿Te va a llegar el periodo?-Dijo Shu quien había estado durmiendo casi todo el camino.

-¡Ya deja a su majestad en paz, maldita sea!

Y así sucesivamente Shu se había convertido en el típico hermano que disfruta de hacer sufrir a su hermana y Ayato no tenía más opción que soportarlo puesto que sabía que aquello no iba a parar nunca.

Shu tenía un extraño placer en molestar a su hermana pequeña, le parecía tan divertido, era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba casi tanto como dormir, uno de sus pasatiempos.

La mayor parte del tiempo aprovechaba oportunidades que se le presentaban para fastidiarla, pero últimamente encontraba especialmente entretenido ponerse a propósito en su camino solo para verla rabiar, e incluso había comenzado a hacerlo en frente de sus otros hermanos cosa que antes evitaba.

Definitivamente ese era el acercamiento más fraternal que tenía con ella y era su favorito.

Ayato no iba a tener otra opción que acostumbrarse al nuevo hobby del mayor de los Sakamaki, el hobby de ser un hermano realmente fastidioso.


End file.
